Felicidad Prestada
by Dark Moon 00
Summary: Los dos eran conscientes que esa felicidad que sentían, no era más que una felicidad prestada, sabían de sobra que de haber sido de otra manera alguien más estuviera ocupando sus lugares en ese momento.


**Bien he aquí otra de mis historias en este fandom que como siempre espero que les guste :D**

**Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece todo es obra de Isayama-sensei **

**Advertencias: este fic incluye trio RivaillexMikasaxEren, sentimientos no correspondidos y una leve insinuación de Yaoi.**

**Bien si al leer lo anterior aun te animas a leer pues ¡Bienvenido sea!**

* * *

.

.

.

Ese día el cielo estaba completamente despejado no había ninguna nube que bloqueara los intensos rayos del sol. Armin sonrió ante la condición del clima, sintió el viento en su cara y cabalgo más rápido. Quería llegar a su destino cuando antes, ese día no era como los demás había una muy grande razón que lo hacía especial a los ojos del rubio.

Luego de unos minutos de viaje el ahora investigador de la legión de reconocimiento, cruzo la entrada del restaurado distrito Shiganshina donde los habitantes lo saludaban con gestos amables. Mismos que correspondía con cordialidad. Nada lo hacía más feliz que ver como la humanidad por fin podía vivir tranquila sin tener que preocuparse por ser comida de titán… pero sobre todo lo que más disfrutaba era que ahora ya no existían esas inmensas murallas que los mantuvo prisioneros durante mucho tiempo, así es la humanidad ahora podía ir a donde quisiera sin tener miedo de aquellas horripilantes criaturas que en el pasado tanto los atormento. Ahora con esos monstruos extintos en su totalidad no había de que temer, por fin después de años de lucha la humanidad consiguió lo que más anhelaba….Libertad.

Aunque claro no podían correr riesgos así que los militares tomaron la decisión de salir a explorar ese mundo desconocido para la humanidad. Y para ello las tres legiones se juntaron y formaron una sola con el único fin de conocer más sobre el territorio, ya no se equipaban para luchar si no para salir e investigar ese hermoso terreno del que fueron privados en el pasado.

Armin sonrió al ver a lo lejos una linda casa no tan pequeña pero tampoco tan grande, adornada por un hermoso jardín repleto de gran variedad de flores, acogedora era la palabra perfecta para describirla. Freno el caballo cuando diviso la figura de una hermosa mujer cortando flores, ese cabello largo tan negro como la noche lo conocía perfectamente. Con una velocidad sorprendente bajo de su caballo y lo amarro en el establo para después correr en dirección de la joven.

— ¡Mikasa! ¡Mikasa! — Grito a todo pulmón captando la atención de la mencionada, quien al reconocerlo de inmediato se puso de pie y acudió a su encuentro.

— ¡Armin que gusto que estés de vuelta! — Dijo muy emocionada mientras abrazaba a su mejor amigo de la infancia. El rubio correspondió al gesto de la mujer, ciertamente los seis meses que estuvo ausente la echo mucho de menos a ella y a…

— ¿Qué sucede Mikasa? Tus gritos se oyen hasta adentro— Hablo una voz muy conocida para ambos, se separaron y miraron en su dirección.

Ahí de pie en el marco de la puerta Jean miraba atentamente a Mikasa, después de asegurarse que la mujer no tuviera ningún tipo de daño, dirigió su vista a la persona que acompañaba a su ahora esposa. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su rostro se llenó de sorpresa al ver a uno de sus mejores amigos de pie frente a él.

—H-hola Jean ha pasado mucho tiempo—Saludo con una sonrisa nerviosa al sentir la mirada del hombre sobre él, odiaba que a pesar de tener 32 años de edad esa timidez de cuando era joven aun estuviera presente en su personalidad. Jean noto como su amigo se removía incómodo y le fue inevitable sonreír ciertamente no había cambiado nada. Se acercó, estrecha su mano con la del rubio para después darle un fuerte abrazo y desordenarle el cabello.

— ¡Que rápido pasa el tiempo! Bienvenido amigo— Lentamente lo soltó y se posiciono a un lado de su hermosa esposa. El rubio intentaba recuperar el aliento de tan efusiva bienvenida, se reincorporo poco a poco y les sonrió. La pareja le devolvió el gesto, estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando una dulce voz capto su atención.

— ¡Mami mami! —Gritaba una pequeña niña de apariencia similar a la de la mujer solo que la niña tenía el cabello corto. Paso corriendo sin notar a nadie más que a su madre, Mikasa se agacho y le mostró una dulce sonrisa al momento que la recibía en un cálido abrazo. Tanto Jean como Armin estaban embobados por la tierna imagen de madre e hija.

—Irene cielo ¿Ya viste quien volvió? — Pregunto a su adorada hija. La niña negó con la cabeza, Mikasa le señalo a la persona frente a ellas y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia del rubio. Sin esperar más, la niña bajo de los brazos de su madre y corrió en dirección del soldado abrazándolo llena de felicidad. Armin correspondió el abrazo de la pequeña, ella y Mikasa eran personas muy importantes en su vida estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ellas.

—Tío Armin bienvenido— Dijo mientras le sonreía dulcemente, Armin igual le sonrió le despeino el corto cabello azabache en un gesto de cariño.

— ¿Cómo has estado Ire-chan?

—Muy bien tío Armin, mama me enseño a hacer figuras de papel además ya leí completo el libro que me dejaste— La pequeña estaba feliz de volver a ver a su adorado tío. Mikasa sonrió al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su amada hija, gracias a ella logro seguir adelante luego de aquel oscuro día en el que lo perdió todo por segunda vez en su vida.

Jean por su parte sonreía por la felicidad que irradiaba la pequeña, que aunque no fuera su hija de sangre la amaba como si lo fuera. Miro de reojo a su esposa, estaba completamente agradecido de que Mikasa le diera la oportunidad de formar parte de su familia; tomo su mano sacándola de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Eso es fantástico Ire-chan! Por cierto ¿Sabes que día es hoy? —Pregunto el rubio mientras buscaba en uno de sus bolsillos algo. Irene sonrió y asintió.

— ¡Si es mi cumpleaños! —Contesto dando brinquitos de emoción.

—Correcto y aquí te tengo un…— No pudo terminar de hablar pues sintió como Jean lo jalaba adentro de la casa.

**XxxxxxX**

Mikasa había preparado una deliciosa comida digna de la ocasión, comieron tranquilamente escuchando los relatos del rubio acerca de lo maravilloso que era el mundo. A la pequeña se le iluminaba el rostro con cada palabra dicha por el, Jean sonreía pensando que Armin exageraba mucho y Mikasa parecía distante a la conversación, por un lado le alegraba que su amigo cumpliera su sueño de ver el mundo pero así mismo la nostalgia la invadía al recordar que esos alguna vez también fueron los sueños de las personas a quienes más amo y se entregó sin restricciones.

Alejo esos pensamientos de su cabeza, ponerse a recordar no le hacía bien, ahora tenía a una personita por la cual estaba dispuesta a dar su vida para protegerla; viviría con el único objetivo de ver feliz al fruto de su amor. Dirigió su vista a la niña quien no dejaba de sonreír, la amaba haría cualquier cosa por ella. Dejo su vida como militar solo para estar siempre a su lado y verla crecer, no pudo conservar su rango pues si seguía con él estaba segura que la mandarían a alguna misión de exploración las cuales costaban de meses o años ausentes. Y eso no se lo podía permitir al contrario de su esposo quien si conservo su lugar en la milicia ella no dudo por ningún segundo dejarla de lado, todo fuera por su amada Irene.

Cuando salió de sus pensamientos Mikasa noto que la plática sobre el mundo exterior había terminado, ahora Armin tenía una bolsa encima de la mesa de madera; Mientras la niña miraba impaciente por ver el contenido.

—Bien Ire-chan ya que te conté sobre los mares y la arena te traje algo de aquel lugar cierra los ojos— La pequeña cerro los ojos y espero impaciente, el rubio saco de la bolsa un extraño tipo de roca. Mikasa y Jean se miraron entre si preguntándose ¿Qué era eso? La pelinegra estaba por levantarse de su lugar y decirle a Armin que si era peligroso pero Jean la detuvo.

— Ire-chan abre los ojos— La pequeña obedeció y cuando miro el objeto en las manos de su tío, pego un brinco de emoción.

— ¿Qué es eso tío Armin? — Pregunto con la curiosidad típica de un niño de 5 años.

—Escucha esto que tengo aquí es un animalito que vive dentro del mar—La sonrisa en el rostro de la pequeña se ensancho ante la mención de una posible mascota, Armin capto el pensamiento de la niña y aclaro las cosas. —No es una mascota Ire-chan, estos animalitos cuando los sacas del agua mueren, lo interesante aquí es esto— El rubio para sorpresa de todos abrió el animal y dentro de este había una hermosa piedrita blanca, la pequeña estaba asombrada por lo hermosa que era. Mientras que su madre estaba sorprendida al igual que su marido.

— ¡Qué bonita! — La niña se acercó para observar más de cerca el brillante objeto. El soldado se la entrego para que la tomara pero sorpresivamente Irene se hizo hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué sucede Ire-chan? Tómala.

La azabache negó, un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas, se acercó al oído de su tío y le dijo algo que lo sorprendió.

—No está sucia no te preocupes— Le susurro. La pequeña pareció aliviarse ante la declaración y sin decir más tomo la piedra brillante y se la mostro a su madre. Armin sonrió fue ahí cuando recordó algo sumamente importante que tenía que hablar en privado con su amiga de la infancia.

La tarde pasó muy rápido entre risas y platicas, cuando menos se dieron cuenta la noche ya había caído y la pequeña Irene dormía plácidamente en brazos de su madre.

—Iré a dejarla en su habitación no tardo—Anuncio la mujer mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba rumbo a la habitación de su pequeña cuando fue detenida por su amigo.

—Espera Mikasa h-hay algo que debo hablar contigo en privado— Dijo el rubio. Miro de reojo a Jean quien lo miraba extrañado.

—Ya veo podemos hablar arriba si quieres.

—S-si— Y así los dos partieron dejando solo a Jean quien soltó una carcajada ante la actitud del rubio pues momentos atrás lo había visto como si él fuera de esa clase de tipos celosos.

**XxxxxxX**

Entraron a la habitación donde Mikasa deposito cuidadosamente a su pequeña en la cama y la arropo para después besar su frente y salir al pasillo donde su amigo la esperaba impaciente.

— ¿Y bien de que querías hablar? — Pregunto la mujer captando la atención de su acompañante.

—Y-yo b-bueno es solo que…..— El nerviosismo se hizo presente y por más que el rubio intentara ocultarlo, Mikasa pudo verlo fue entonces que decidió decirlo.

—Mira Mikasa esto es un tema delicado ya que la milicia me pidió hacer algo que implica a Ire-chan— La pelinegra al escuchar la palabra "Milicia" y el nombre de su hija juntos. Se puso alerta, su semblante tranquilo cambio a uno de completa seriedad. Armin trago grueso al sentir el peligro en el ambiente, decidió ignorarlo por mas imposible que fuera.

— ¿Qué quieren los soldados con MI hija Armin? —Pregunto alzando la voz en la palabra "Mi"

El rubio por un momento creyó tener frente a el a la Mikasa de antaño, experta en el combate contra los titanes, la numero uno de su generación. Una de los mejores soldados en aquella cruel guerra.

—No es nada grave Mikasa los militares solo quieren saber quién es el padre de Ire-chan— Dijo intentando calmar a su compañera.

La Ackerman abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ante tal declaración, pero una vez que lo analizo su semblante se volvió serio y su mirada fría.

—No veo porque deba importarles— Soltó sin dejar de mirar a su amigo de la infancia.

—Mikasa tu y yo sabemos porque los militares están pidiendo esto, necesitan la confirmación para saber si Ire-chan es hija de Eren o de….— No pudo terminar de hablar pues la pelinegra lo interrumpió.

—Lo es….de ambos— Dijo de manera cortante. Armin resoplo al saber que no iba a ser tan sencillo después de todo.

—Se cómo te sientes respecto a esto pero comprendo de alguna forma lo que los militares tratan de hacer, Eren tenía la capacidad de convertirse en titán y en caso de que Ire-chan sea su hija quieren asegurarse de si ella también desarrollara esa habilidad en el futuro— Intento convencerla más fue en vano Mikasa seguía fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Irene es el resultado del amor que les profese a ambos, por lo tanto es hija de ambos—Dijo intentando dar fin al asunto.

—Las cosas no son así Mikasa, eso es bilógicamente imposible solo uno de ellos puede ser el padre de Ire así que por favor te lo ruego dime ¿Quién es el padre?

—…— Mikasa no dijo nada y Armin perdió la paciencia.

— ¡Con un demonio! Sé cuánto los amaste pude verlo… el cómo los tres se miraban y hasta sé que se compartían la prueba viviente de ello es Ire-chan pero aun si los amabas por igual solo uno es el padre asi que dime el papa de Irene es ¿Eren o el sargento Rivaille? —Mikasa seguía con el semblante serio y ahí fue cuando Armin supo que no iba a hablar.

—Bien ya que no estas dispuesta a decírmelo, me han encargado la misión de conseguir una muestra de ADN — Al oír aquello el ceño de Mikasa se frunció y sintió como la ira la invadía.

— ¡De ninguna manera Armin no dejare que lo hagas! ¿Me oyes? — Estaba lista para golpearlo de ser necesario cuando sintió como unos fuertes brazos la sujetaban por detrás. La pelinegra volteo a ver quién la sujetaba y vio a su esposo.

—Jean…. ¡¿Qué haces suéltame?! — La Ackerman forcejeaba intentando soltarse, Armin en ese momento aprovecho y entro a la habitación, corto un mechón del cabello de la niña y salió, para encontrarse con la imagen de Jean tirado en el suelo sobándose la cabeza. Miro a Mikasa y esta lo arrincono contra la pared.

—Escúchame muy bien Armin no me importa quién sea, por mi hija soy capaz de todo y si alguien intenta hacerle daño, eso incluye a los militares ten por seguro que me encargare de destruirlos — El rubio tembló ante la amenaza, Mikasa lo soltó bruscamente y se fue sin mirarlos por ningún momento. No hay que ser un genio para saber que la pelinegra estaba molesta.

**XxxxxxX**

Jean acompaño a Armin al establo para que recogiera su caballo, el rubio no se atrevía a decir nada después de lo ocurrido momentos atrás. Jean pudo ver culpa reflejada en el rostro de su amigo.

—Oye Armin quita esa cara, Mikasa está molesta y es entendible su preocupación por Irene va más allá de la que alguna vez sintió por el idiota de Eren….Yo entiendo la preocupación de los militares pero sé que llegando el momento no permitiremos que nada dañe a la pequeña. —Hubo algo en el modo en que Jean lo dijo que hizo que el rubio levantara la mirada.

—Nadie lo permitirá, Ni tú y yo y tampoco el comandante Irvin, la sargento Hanji, Christa, Connie, Sasha y Mikasa. Estoy seguro que seremos capaces de protegerla— Dijo ya un poco más aliviado.

—Sabes….yo aún no puedo creer que Mikasa me diera la oportunidad de ser parte de su familia, amo a Irene y a su madre haría cualquier cosa por ellas— El rubio solo se limitaba a escucharlo, de cierto modo a veces sentía envidia de Jean al formar parte de la vida de Mikasa en plan romántico. Porque mientras Jean podía amar libremente a Mikasa. A el como siempre le tocaba amar en silencio y a la distancia, le paso una vez con Eren lo amo tanto que estuvo dispuesto a todo por él, incluso a renunciar a su amor al ver como el castaño amaba a el sargento y a su hermana adoptiva. Y ahora la historia se repetía con Mikasa la amaba y ella solo lo veía como su amigo de la infancia.

Monto su caballo y mostro una sonrisa fingida a su acompañante el cual si lo noto pero no dijo nada.

—Bien es hora de irme volveré mañana cuando Mikasa este más tranquila y Jean…cuídalas mucho— Al decir esto último partió a gran velocidad dejando al Kirschtein sorprendido.

**XxxxxxX**

El soldado no podía dejar de pensar en la sonrisa fingida de su amigo ¿Qué le sucedía? Decidió mejor no pensarlo más pues corría con el riesgo de enterarse de algo que no debía. Lo mejor sería confiar en él y dedicarse por completo a su familia.

Entro procurando no hacer ningún ruido, por nada del mundo quería despertar a su pequeña. Camino en dirección a las escaleras pero cuando estuvo a punto de subir la voz de su esposa lo detuvo.

— ¿Por qué Jean? — Pregunto. El Kirschtein volteo al sentir la penetrante mirada de la mujer a sus espaldas.

—Mikasa…..ellos no van a estar en paz hasta que tengan sus resultados ¿Acaso quieres tenerlos merodeando por aquí todo el tiempo, perturbando la paz de Irene he? —Jean tembló un poco, la expresión de su esposa no había cambiado en nada.

—No tienen porque….y en dado caso ¿Crees que yo lo permitiría? —La Ackerman dio un paso al frente mostrando su determinación.

El soldado solo la miro y sonrió tristemente, sabía perfectamente que su esposa sería capaz de todo con tal de proteger lo que ama. Podría incluso ir ella sola contra el mundo de ser necesario, lo cual le molestaba pues ella no estaba sola tenía a su alrededor personas que la apoyaban y querían pero al parecer se había olvidado de ello y ya era tiempo de recordárselo. Se acercó lo suficiente hasta quedar frente a ella, la tomo de las manos y la miro sonriéndole.

—Sé que jamás lo permitirías pero Mikasa …date cuenta que tienes el apoyo de muchas personas que te aman y aprecian a ti y a Irene, no creas que lo harás todo tu sola por favor confía en nosotros— Mikasa al escuchar a su marido bajo la mirada apenada, Jean tenía razón había muchas personas con las cuales confiar en dado caso que los militares intentaras hacerle algo a su pequeña. Levanto la mirada y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Tienes razón Jean… perdóname por olvidar algo tan importante.

—Al que deberías pedirle disculpas es a Armin el pobre se veía muy culpable de lo ocurrido cuando en realidad fue una orden— Se sentía aliviado al ver a la pelinegra más tranquila, Mikasa solo asintió tomando en cuenta la sugerencia del castaño.

—Si lo hare— Respondió haciendo sonreír más al hombre frente a ella.

—Sabes Mikasa se cuánto amas a Irene pero…..¿No crees que deberías aprender a controlar tus emociones cuando se trata de ella? Puede llegar el caso en que te necesite así como estas ahora y no fuera de control….—Jean callo repentinamente al ver la expresión de su esposa, parecía distante….como si su mente se encontrara en otro lugar lejos de ahí y lo peor era que él sabía exactamente en donde, sintió como algo dentro de su pecho se oprimía.

—Si Jean…tengo que ir a descansar buenas noches—Se acercó a él y deposito un corto beso en su mejilla. Para después retirarse a su habitación, dejando tras de sí a un herido castaño.

— ¿Otra vez pensando en ellos he Mikasa? — Susurro mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los sillones de la sala. Le dolía mucho ser consiente que a pesar de todo el amor que le brindaba a su esposa, ella siguiera bajo la sombra de los héroes que dieron su vida para darle fin a la batalla tiempo atrás.

**XxxxxxX**

La pelinegra entro a su habitación, no tenía sueño ni nada por el estilo solamente quería estar sola, se acercó al marco de la ventana y miro el cielo nocturno. Las palabras de Jean momentos atrás involuntariamente la hicieron recordar el pasado donde vivía al lado de las personas que más amo, mismas que ahora no estaban….se habían ido a un lugar muy lejos donde no los podría alcanzar.

Lo último que recordaba de ellos era ver sus cuerpos ensangrentados y sin vida en medio del campo de batalla, el llanto de su mejor amigo y de muchos soldados de la legión acompañaba su dolor. Esperaba en aquel entonces llorar con ellos, sacar su dolor pero no pudo por más que lo pidiera su alma no derramo ni una sola lagrima. En su lugar ese día el cielo lloro por ella, después de eso Armin nunca la dejo sola por ningún momento y ella agradecía internamente por ello.

Su vida hubiera seguido vacía, no fue hasta que se enteró que un nuevo ser crecía en su interior cuando por fin decidió salir de su mar de dolor. La pequeña Irene fue, es y será siempre el rayo de luz en su vida, su motivo para seguir viviendo en un mundo en el que ellos no están. Gracias al fruto de su amor podía vivir feliz, disfrutando de la libertad por la que ellos dieron sus vidas aquel día. En su mente estaba presente lo que su amigo Armin le dijo, Irene solo podía tener un padre pero para ella su hermosa niña era hija de ambos, ya que a los dos los amo sin restricciones y sin culpas, no le importo compartir cama con uno ni con otro y a ellos tampoco pues se amaban y el saberse correspondidos los tres era suficiente.

—Rivaille…Eren— Con solo nombrarlos su corazón se aceleraba, miro en dirección a la puerta de la habitación Jean aun no había llegado. Cerro las cortinas y tomo una manta, bajo despacio las escaleras y lo encontró profundamente dormido en el sillón, se acercó y lo arropo con la manta para después plantarle un pequeño beso en la frente. Subió de nuevo a su habitación donde se colocó la pijama y comenzó a cepillar su largo cabello negro, no pudo evitar pensar en Jean pues gracias a el había decidido dejarlo crecer, el Kirschtein se esforzó mucho por ocupar un lugar en su vida, nunca se rindió pese a todas las negativas que recibió en un principio y al parecer esa persistencia le ayudo a Mikasa a ablandar un poco su corazón. En poco tiempo Jean entro en su vida convirtiéndose en su esposo y el padre de su hija a la que amaba pese a que no compartían lazos de sangre. La Ackerman sentía un gran cariño por su esposo pero eso mismo era un problema, Jean merecía alguien que lo amara de igual manera y cuando estaba a punto de dejarlo ir se retractaba al ver la relación de padre e hija que tenía con Irene. Su pequeña era feliz y Jean también eso era lo importante.

**XxxxxxX**

Al día siguiente Armin llego temprano, al parecer tomaría un descanso luego de la agotadora misión que realizo y no desaprovecharía el tiempo para visitar a sus amigos. Era la hora del almuerzo y todos estaban reunidos en el comedor para desayunar.

—Mira tío Armin lo que hice— La pequeña alzo sus manos hacia el rubio mostrándole un collar con la perla que le obsequio el día de su cumpleaños.

— ¡Es genial Ire-chan! — Armin tomo el collar en sus manos y se lo coloco a la niña alrededor de su níveo cuello. La pequeña sonrió contagiando a los presentes con su dulce sonrisa.

—Por cierto todos mandan saludos y dicen que tal vez algún día vengan de visita.

—Me parece bien, solo con que a Hanji-san no se le ocurra traer nada raro cerca de mi hija— Dijo Mikasa sacando una risita en Jean y Armin al ver lo sobreprotectora que era la mujer.

—Mami ¿Vamos a ir de picnic verdad? — Pregunto emocionada la niña a lo cual su madre solo asintió regalándole una sonrisa.

—Si ya está todo listo vamos— Jean se levantó de la silla y tomo a su pequeña en brazos.

— ¡Siii vamos papi! — La pequeña pelinegra abrazo al castaño se sentía muy feliz al compartir esos momentos con su familia.

Armin ayudo a Mikasa con la canasta de comida y así los cuatro partieron al prado donde colocaron todo bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol que encontraron.

El tiempo parecía pasar más rápido para el Arlert cuando estaba en compañía de sus amigos y de Irene ciertamente la pequeña en apariencia se parecía toda a su madre pero en actitud a veces la niña adquiría una gran determinación misma que había visto en solo una persona. Por otra parte al contrario de Eren, Irene a pesar de contar con tan solo cinco años de edad poseía un gran autocontrol y una gran capacidad de comprender lo que pasaba a su alrededor, además de que tenía la habilidad de aprender las cosas muy rápido sin contar que a veces sacaba un genio de los mil demonios con el cual ni Mikasa podía competir. Al analizar todo eso, la idea de que Irene fuera hija de ambos tal como lo dijo su madre ya no le parecía tan loca como la primera vez que lo escucho. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando sintió como tiraban de su manga, volteo y se encontró con la imagen de su sobrina sonriéndole dulcemente, el rubio imito el gesto de la niña.

—Tío Armin cuando sea grande quiero unirme al grupo de investigadores— Cuando soltó aquello el soldado se sorprendió al igual que sus padres. Mikasa que en ese momento se encontraba bebiendo agua la escupió al escuchar a su pequeña decir aquello.

—Irene d-de ningún modo puedes hacer eso nena — Su madre se levantó y se posiciono a un lado de su hija quien la miraba atentamente.

— ¿Por qué no mami? Yo quiero salir y ver todos esos lugares de los que el tío Armin habla—Dijo la pequeña inten¡tando convencer a su madre. Mikasa no sabía que hacer ¿Cómo le haría para persuadir a su niña? Por su parte Jean decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

—Mira hija aun estas muy pequeña y puede que conforme vallas creciendo cambies de opinión, pero te prometo una cosa en dado caso de que no cambies de opinión tanto tu madre como yo te apoyaremos en tu decisión — A Irene se le ilumino el rostro al oír aquello de su padre, volteo a ver a su madre con ojos suplicantes. Mikasa no pudo resistirse y termino acariciando su mejilla dándole a entender que apoyaba la idea, aunque algo dentro de su pecho le decía que su amada hija no cambiaría de opinión.

Armin miraba embobado el momento que compartían madre e hija, le parecía sumamente tierno ver a Mikasa actuar de manera maternal hasta creía que se veía más hermosa de lo que ya era.

— ¡Qué bien! entonces tío Armin muy pronto estaré contigo explorando las cosas que hay más allá— La pequeña extendió su dedo meñique dando a entender que era una promesa, el rubio hizo lo mismo y los juntaron.

—Entonces es una promesa Ire-chan— Y así sello su trato con la pequeña.

Después de eso esperaron tranquilamente para ver la puesta de sol, Armin y Jean se encontraban sentados en un tronco algo alejado de la niña y Mikasa quienes estaban recargadas en el enorme árbol abrazadas y conversando.

La imagen era encantadora a los ojos de ambos hombres, ver a madre e hija reír los llenaba de felicidad. Sin embargo los dos eran conscientes que esa felicidad que sentían, no era más que una felicidad prestada, ellos sabían de sobra que de haber sido de otra manera alguien más estuviera ocupando sus lugares ahora mismo. Y aunque era doloroso aceptarlo lo hacían y agradecían siempre a ellos el permitirles tener esa felicidad al lado de Irene y Mikasa.

—Oye Armin…— Llamo el castaño a su compañero, el cual solo asintió indicándole que lo escuchaba. — ¿Ya saben quién es el verdadero padre de Irene?

Esa pregunta sorprendió al rubio quien inmediatamente volteo a ver al castaño, este tenía la vista fija en donde se encontraban Mikasa y la niña.

—No aun no los tienen y creo que tardaran en tenerlos— Contesto volviendo la vista hacia su amiga.

—No es que me importe mucho sabes, la verdad eso me da igual seguiré queriendo a Irene como lo he estado haciendo desde el momento en que nació es solo que…Mikasa no quiere saber nada del tema y creo que entiendo el porqué, tal vez sea mi imaginación pero ella siente que Irene es una parte de ambos y si le confirman quien es el padre ella….—No pudo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpido por su compañero.

—Ella sienta que perdió a alguno de los dos—Termino la frase el rubio sorprendiendo al castaño. —Si eso lo pensé yo también por eso creo que es mejor para ella no enterarse de nada y seguir como lo ha hecho hasta ahora….después de todo Ire-chan tiene ciertos rasgos en su personalidad que hacen pensar que efectivamente es hija de Eren y el sargento Rivaille— Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en los labios del Arlert al mencionar esos nombres, pues aún era doloroso para el saberlos perdidos. Jean al ver el semblante de su amigo poso una mano en su hombro dándole ánimos, el rubio sonrió y en ese momento la puesta de sol callo pintando el cielo y las nubes de un naranja brillante.

—Estoy pensando proponerle a Mikasa tener un segundo hijo—Dijo de lo más calmado el Kirstein. Armin al escucharlo se levantó de golpe por la inesperada noticia.

— ¡¿Qué?! …. ¡¿Te has vuelto loco Jean?! —Grito pero no tan fuerte coma para ser escuchado, el castaño comenzó a reír por su reacción pero luego se puso serio.

—No estoy loco al contrario, me gustaría poder ampliar la familia darle a Irene un hermanito ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? —Pregunto esperando una respuesta. El rubio espero unos minutos y cuando estuvo más tranquilo pudo contestar.

—No tiene nada de malo e-es solo que no creo que Mikasa quiera tener más hijos…..Mira Jean tu siempre eres el honesto y por primera vez quiero serlo yo contigo, no hay que ser un genio para saber que aunque Eren y el sargento Rivaille estén muertos Mikasa los sigue amando con toda el alma…..claro que no digo que no te amé, claro que si lo hace te ama pero ella no está dispuesta a tener más hijos con otros que no sean ellos— Armin bajo la mirada por sus palabras, las odiaba porque todo lo que dijo era cierto en el corazón de Mikasa solo existía cabida para ellos, podría haber más personas en su vida pero aun así ella los amaría más a ellos.

—Si lo sé pero…..¿Sabes? yo no me doy por vencido ¿O si no como crees que termine siendo su marido? — Jean se levantó siendo seguido por su compañero.

Y mientras caminaban en dirección a donde se encontraba su mejor amiga, Armin no podía sacar de su cabeza las palabras del Kirschtein, sonrió al darse cuenta de que de algún modo lo admiraba.

Cuando se reunieron, recogieron la comida y fueron directo a donde habían dejado los caballos. Mientras los ensillaban Mikasa tomo a su pequeña hija en brazos y la monto en su caballo. La niña estaba más que feliz por la espectacular tarde en compañía de su familia.

Ya cuando estaban a punto de partir de regreso Irene miro por última vez hacia atrás, fue ahí cuando sus pequeños ojitos se enfocaron en la figura de dos personas que se encontraban paradas debajo del mismo árbol en el que paso toda la tarde junto a su madre. Llevaban puesto un uniforme similar al que usaba su tío, uno de los sujetos era más alto que el otro, tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos verdes, le sonreía de una manera que también la hizo sonreír. Después enfoco su atención en el más bajo, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos del mismo color así como ella, miraba enojado a su compañero. La niña no supo cómo o porque pero cuando ese sujeto la miro y le sonrió sintió una calidez en su pecho y una inmensa felicidad. Ambos hombres comenzaron a decirle adiós con la mano a lo cual ella también respondió agitando su mano como si no hubiera un mañana.

Mikasa miro de reojo a su niña, esta miraba hacia atrás mientras decía adiós con su mano pero lo que más le sorprendió era la felicidad que emanaba su pequeña.

La Ackerman volteo en dirección a donde su hija veía pero no encontró nada más que el sitio donde estuvieron momentos atrás. Regreso su vista al camino ya luego tendría tiempo de preguntarle que había visto su amada niña.

.

.

* * *

**Ok debo decir que tarde mucho en escribir esto (Claro tomando en cuenta que mate a mis personajes favoritos ¡No me odien por ello! Créanme que sufrí mucho al escribirlo) xD si has llegado hasta aquí me gustaría y me dejaras tu opinión ya que es muy importante para mí pues me anima a continuar escribiendo ñ.ñ **

**Siento un poco de pena por Jean y por Armin ambos amando a Mikasa y ella no correspondiendo sus sentimientos es algo triste si me lo preguntan U.u**

**¿Qué les pareció la pequeña Irene? Es como una pequeña Mikasa pero con actitud muy diferente a la de su madre ¿Quién creen que haya sido el padre de la pequeña al final? O.o eso se los dejare a su imaginación xD**

**¡Bien sin más que decirles por el momento me despido! *U* nos leemos muy pronto Ya nee**

**¿Merezco Reviews? O.o **


End file.
